Broken Hearts 2
by SuzyQ001
Summary: It starts out as Ranma 1/2 but will become a crossover event. This is a crossover with Ranma 1/2 and Drangon Ball. This will be a major crosser event with may different groups getting involved in the love lives of all.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Hearts**

I do not own Ranma

This takes place after the failed wedding

This is an Inuyasha crossover also I do not own Inuyasha

_thoughts_

"talking"

"_mind speech"_

It was two hours after the failed wedding of Ranma and Akane and any wedding plans had been put on hold. Ranma had long retreated up to the roof to think. _Dam her for inviting all of those people. She knew what would happen and luckily no one got hurt. Akane sure looked attractive in that western style wedding gown. I wonder what if Akane wanted to marry me or not. I know for a fact that I didn't want to marry if she was forced in to it. I guess I had better go and get cleaned up._ With that Ranma got off of the roof and went in to take a bath and to get out of the ruined tuxedo that he was wearing.

While Ranma had been on the roof Akane had gone to her room and took off her wedding dress and threw it on the floor. Then Akane started to pack her personal belongings so that she could run away because she truly believed that Ranma hated her and didn't want anything to do with her. _When I asked if he loved me, he said why would I love a stupid, uncute, sexless tomboy. I am better built to boot. What is worst is that he laughed at me. I truly believe that he hates me after all Uyko is the cute fiancée and Shampoo is the sexy Chinese Amazon, me I'm the ugly one that he can't stand to be around. I guess the only way for him to know how I feel is to let him read my diary and to leave my broken heart at his feet. _Before Akane left she dropped off her diary on Ranma's bed with a note to read it. Akane went back to her room and left through the window with her pack.

_**Dear Ranma,**_

_**By the time you read this I will have left, the reason is that you do not love me and I am sorry that it took this long for me to see it. Here is my diary I want you to read it and to know that I will always LOVE YOU with all of my heart and soul. I pray that will be happy with whomever that you choose.**_

_**LOVE ALWAYS,**_

_**Akane Tendo**_

After that she left to go and visit a friend and to start her life over without Ranma Saotome in her life.

It would be over three hours before Ranma found out that Akane had left him and for the first time in his life Ranma felt truly afraid.

Ranma had returned to his room to change his clothes and to write in his journal about what had happened that day. After that he want in to the dojo to work off his anger at Nabiki. He did not see the note and Akane's diary on is bed.

Kasumi went to find Ranma and let him know that dinner was ready. "Ranma dinner is ready would please go and let Akane know to come to dinner. I think that she may be in her room please go and get her."

"Alright all go and get her." Ranma told Kasumi_ I hope that she isn't to mad at me for the wedding this afternoon. It's not my fault that those people showed up and ruined the wedding._ When Ranma got to Akane's room he knocked and there was no answer. "Open up tomboy I'm coming in." Ranma shouted at the door hoping that Akane would open it. When there was no answer, Ranma shouted "Last chance tomboy I'm coming in." With that said Ranma barged into Akane's room and found out that Akane was gone. "Why did you leave me?" cried Ranma as looked around the room for anything that tell him the whereabouts of Akane. Running to his room to pack so that he go looking for his Akane, Ranma threw his pack on the bed and began packing as fast as he could. Then Ranma noticed the note that had fallen on the floor and began to read it.

_**Dear Ranma,**_

_**By the time you read this I will have left, the reason is that you do not love me and I am sorry that it took this long for me to see it. Here is my diary I want you to read it and to know that I will always LOVE YOU with all of my heart and soul. I pray that will be happy with whomever that you choose.**_

_**LOVE ALWAYS,**_

_**Akane Tendo**_

Stupid tomboy I love you and only you. Then Ranma found Akane's diary and put it into his pack so that he could read it later. Then Ranma finished packing and left though his window in search of Akane,


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken Hearts**

Chapter 2

I do not own Ranma

This takes place after the failed wedding

This is an Inuyasha and Dragon ball crossover also I do not own Inuyasha and Dragon ball

_thoughts_

"talking"

"_mind speech_

page break

Akane took off to visit a friend before deciding to start her life over. _Maybe her dear friend Kagome had some ideas on what to do considering all that had happened to her recently, after all she was worried about what would happen once it was discovered that she was gone. Akane started to think of Ranma Why do you hate me so much? I thought that we were getting closer together you even started sleep in my bed on the way home from China. We even had sex a couple of times, so why didn't want to go though with the wedding. Now I have a problem and I can not even talk to you about it because of what has happened. The real problem is I might be pregnant and I do not want a husband that hates his wife and quiet possibility that you may take it out on the baby. _With those thoughts Akane boarded the bus going to Kagome's house.

Ranma had been searching in all of Akane's hiding spots that he could think of._ Why did she run a way was it because of what happened today? Sure I'm mad at them, but now that I think about it Akane did ask me a serious question and I blew her off. No wonder she's mad at me. Hell I'm mad at myself. Since she's not at any of her hiding spots, I guess I'll read her diary somewhere private. _With that thought Ranma began looking for a place to camp outside of the city. When Ranma found the perfect place to set-up camp and start preparing dinner for him self once he had eaten he took out Akane's diary and started to read it.

**Dear Diary,**

**Today daddy announced that one of us was going get a fiancé to someone we have never meet before. I mean with has been going on at school what if he is some kind of rapist. What I mean is that, with Tatewaki Kuno's announcement that any boy wanted had to defeat me in combat has the right to date me. I never even agreed to this whole thing, and what is if he can defeat me then what is to stop him from doing what ever he wants to me.**

**When I first meet Ranma he was a girl quite literally and so I asked if Ranma wanted to be friends. It turns out that Ranma has this curse when splashed with cold he becomes a very sexy young lady, but hot water turns him into his uncursed form. Ranma really is gorgeous as a guy and total hunk. If it wasn't for the engagement then I wouldn't mind sleeping with him because he's that hot. **

**I am not ready to get married, so I screamed and called him a pervert when he really isn't one. I know that I had hurt him but I had to keep up appearances of not liking boys. This way we could get to know one another and hopefully that our parents would allow us to move at our own pace.**

**Both Nabiki and Kasumi decided that I should marry him without asking either of us what we wanted. That really hurt me knowing that to my sisters I was nothing more than a side of beef to be thrown to the wolves.**

**So I decided to pretend to hate Ranma, so that I could figure out what to do and hopefully still keep my new friend.**

_I never knew that she wanted to be my friend after what had happened in the bathroom. I really wish she had told me that because I felt like she betrayed me_. As Ranma continued to read Akane's diary he started to get see a different side of Akane that he had never seen before.

**Dear Diary,**

**I started to have that nightmare again from so long ago that I had woke up in a cold sweat. So I went to see a therapist to see what was wrong with me. It turns out that the nightmare that I was having has been repressed memories from my childhood. The therapist had me under go hypnosis to find out the cause of it.**

**The first memory that I have was my mother and how she died. According to the therapist what happened was I went to see my parents and there was the family honor blade next to the door. The problem was that it was not sheathed and it buried it's self in my mother. Basically I killed my mother, and that is not the worst of it by a long shot. Both my mother and my father were in the middle of making love.**

**The second memory that I have is just as bad. I'm not sure that I want to remember it. What happened was that I over heard Kasumi saying that she was going to use passion spice on Dr. Tofu. I saw both Kasumi and Dr. Tofu having sex and there was blood every where. So I basically blocked that memory to protect myself.**

**The worst memory that I have is when I was thirteen and I was nearly gang raped. If my dad hadn't come in to the dojo when he had then there would have been no stopping them. I'm also glad that Nabiki had cameras in the dojo because if she hadn't then they would have never been convicted if not for the tape.**

_I never knew any of this no wonder she was scared of my male side. _Thought Ranma as he continued to read Akane's diary _why didn't she trust me with this? Oh man I really have been a baka. I guess I had better find out what other secrets she has hidden from me. _With that Thought Ranma continued to read Akane's diary.

**Dear Diary,**

**It really has been busy what with Ryouga showing up and him cutting my hair. I know that I should be angry at him, but I'm not. For a while I thought about getting my hair cut considering that it is easier to take of. The way that my hair was cut was extremely embarrassing considering that it happened in front of the whole school with everybody watching.**

**Ryouga is really strong and I do not want him to hurt my Ranma. Besides that I am really starting to believe that Ryouga is some kind of bully. I mean really him coming and attacking with out stating why he was attacking Ranma. Then Ryouga broke into my house in the middle of the night and started to attack Ranma. What was up with that?**

**I just got a new pet I think I'll call it P-Chan. The only thing that bothers me is the bandana because it looks like something that Ryouga had. Oh well it's not like Ryouga and P-Chan are the same person. Right??**

_That tomboy doesn't believe that Ryouga and P-Chan is the same person? I am in so much trouble if I do not tell her the truth about her pet. If I tell her this she will hate me for sure because I lied to her. Let's see what else she has kept from me. _Thought Ranma as he picked up Akane's diary before he noticed that he was really sleepy and so he went to sleep thinking about what had learned about Akane.

Kasumi wondered what was keeping both Ranma and Akane so she went to look for them and what she found was both Akane and Ranma had run a way. "Daddy come here quickly!" screamed Kasumi.

Everyone came running when they heard Kasumi screaming and what they saw made them angry.

"Where's Akane and Ranma?" shouted Soun Tendo as he observed the rooms that had belonged to Ranma and Akane.

"It look like they have ran a way from, but I do not know where" said Genma Saotome.

Early the next morning Ranma awoke and began his morning workout before breakfast. _That was some nightmare I had last night. Let's see if I can remember it. I was looking at my self only this person seemed older and had seen to much death. I believe he wanted me to listen to him because he looked like he had something important to say. I think I have enough for a motel so I can get a hot bath before I continue my search for Akane_. With that thought gathered up his pack and began looking for a motel to figure out what his next move was.

Three hours later Ranma arrived at a Motel 6, and he got registered then he went up to his room. Once Ranma was in his room he took a bath and thought about what Akane was doing at this time. After that Ranma went to go get some lunch and to see if he could come up with any clues as to where Akane had gone.

_The only person that has seen Akane is the bus terminal person, but she couldn't remember what bus she got on or where it was headed. I guess I'll go back to the motel and read some more of Akane's diary. _Thought Ranma as he headed back to the motel, it him an hour to reach the motel room. Once inside he got the diary out of his pack and started to read it.

**Dear Diary**,

**I do not know how complete Ranma's curse is, so I purchased him a book on having a period as well as tampons and pads, also I got him some medicine in case he gets cramps.**

**I do not think that Kasumi or I could explain that to Ranma, but I think that Ranma needs some to talk to concerning that time of month, so I gave him gynecologist and I hope that will talk to her.**

_I thought that Kasumi got me all of that stuff. It sure did help because I thought that I was going to die because I was bleeding. What I can't believe is that there was a card that had a doctor's name on it. On the back of the card it had an appointment and note that I could talk to the doctor about the changes that my body was going through. It was a good thing that I saw that doctor because I didn't want anyone to know that I a monthly cycle. What other secrets has she kept from me?_

**When we were at the ice-skating competition did Ranma really mean it? Saying that he would kill that guy if he tried to kiss me? When Shampoo showed she first tried to kill him then she decided that she wanted to marry him? What is up with that witch? Then her great-grandmother show up and starts to help Shampoo to win Ranma's attention.**

**What got really mad at them was when Cologne used the Cats-tongue on Ranma it made him so depressed. I had to think of something to cheer him up and the fair was the perfect idea.**

_I didn't realize that she cared so much for me and I kept trying to push her away. I've got to find her and apologize for everything._ With that Ranma went to get a drink of water.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I do not own Ranma

This takes place after the failed wedding

This is an Inuyasha and Dragon Ball GT crossover also I do not own Inuyasha and Dragon Ball GT

_thoughts_

"talking"

"_mind speech"_

_page break_

_I didn't realize that she cared so much for me and I kept trying to push her away. I've got to find her and apologize for everything._ With that Ranma went to get a drink of water. As Ranma got closer to the mirror he saw the person from his dreams staring back at him.

"_Who are you?_" asked Ranma as he looked in the mirror at what he thought was his reflection.

"_I'm you Ranma, but just an older version of yourself. You can call me Celeron after all that is our real name. Ranma you have what is called a split personality. There is myself, you Ranma, Ranko, and Neko that live inside of your mind."_ Celeron told Ranma as he thought of a way to have a long talk about what Ranma had done.

"_I don't believe you that I have a split personality_." Ranma told Celeron as he kept looking at his reflection.

After that Ranma, laid down on the bed to take a nap. While Ranma was sleeping he saw a secluded park that had a lake with fish jumping and a fountain off to the right.

"I must be dreaming" said Ranma as he looked around his surroundings.

"You are dreaming Ranma" said Celeron as he led Ranma to a clearing that had a young woman and the hugest tiger that Ranma had ever seen. The tiger had its head in the woman's lap.

"Why am I not afraid of that tiger?" said a confused Ranma as he kept looking at Neko.

"This is the dream realm where we can all get together and talk as well as work out our problems. There is no need for you to be afraid after all we are all here to help you get Akane back." Celeron told Ranma as he thought about a certain tomboy.

"Alright explain to me how this is going to work?" Asked a somewhat confused Ranma.

"This is what will happen; I will take control of our body and go and talk to Kasumi and find out if Akane has any friends that live outside of Nerima from there I will visit a friend of mine. After that I will get Ki tracking device to track down Akane and go to her location. You Ranma will stay here and train with Ranko and Neko" with that said Celeron took control of Ranma's body.

_Now that I have control of my body there are some things that I need to do before I find Akane, and the first thing that I am going to do is go to City Hall and to make sure that I am listed as an adult. Then I will go and talk to sensei Son Goku and see if he has a ki tracker and some armor that I can use in my search for Akane. After that I'll go to the Tendo Dojo and have a nice long talk with Kasumi and see if Akane has any friends or family that live outside of Nerima. _With those thoughts Celeron took off towards City Hall.

Celeron Arrived at City Hall in under an hour. Upon entering Celeron asked the clerk "Where the forms to legally become an adult for a minor are kept? Can I do all of this here?"

"I can do everything here and you will have to pay for the filing fee. This will take about half an hour to complete all of the forms and pay the fees." The clerk told Ranma.

"Great let's get started the sooner the better so I can be a free man." Ranma told the Clerk.

"Here is the paper work for becoming an adult and if you need any help please ask me and I'll help you to fill it out." The clerk told Ranma.

Half an hour later Ranma finished all of the forms and paid the fee after that Ranma left and went in search of Goku to have a talk with him about using some equipment to help him find Akane. Ranma arrived two hours later at Son Goku's house so that he could talk to him.

Ranma knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer the door. Gohan answered the door "Please come in", and let Ranma in to the house. Once inside the house Ranma looked over and saw Goku "Can I talk to you in private?" asked Ranma as wondered if Goku would help him.

"Sure what can I do to you Ranma?" asked Goku who was curious as to why Ranma had come and if he may need help.

"I need to borrow a ki tracker and some armor because my fiancée has run a way and I think that she may be in danger." Ranma told Goku that Akane had left him.

"Why did she leave in the first place and please start at the beginning so that I may know what kind of help to give you." Goku told Ranma while looking very serious about the whole thing.

It took Ranma over three hours to tell Goku whole story as to what had happened to him since he had last seen him. Ranma also told Goku about the failed wedding and what had happened.

"Tell me Ranma do you love her? Please answer me truthfully. Other question that I have for you is does she love you as well?" Goku asked Ranma before he would help him in finding Akane.

"I love Akane and I told that I didn't love her. I know that I messed up big time and I really want to make it up to her, but first I have to find her. I just recently found out that she loves me and I pushed her away from me please you have to help me." Ranma begged Goku for his help.

"I'll help you on two conditions. The condition is that I come with you and the second condition is that when we find Akane that you tell her the truth and nothing but the truth those are my conditions for helping you." Goku told Ranma of the conditions that he would help him.

"Alright I will do it and thanks for your help. Now I have one question for you and that is can I use your phone for a moment please?" asked Ranma to Goku.

"Why do you need to use my phone might I ask?" said Goku to Ranma as he looked on curiously.

"I need to call the Tendo Dojo and see if Akane had any friends or family that lived out side of Nerima that I don't know about." Ranma told Goku.

"I'll go and get you the phone so that you can place your call." Goku told Ranma as he went to find the phone for Ranma to use. A few minutes later Goku returned with the phone for Ranma to use. "Here you go Ranma." As Goku hands the phone to Ranma who starts to dial the phone.

"Moshi moshi" answered Kasumi "What can I help you with?" asked Kasumi.

"Kasumi this is Ranma I need your help with finding Akane. I need to know if Akane has any friends or family that lives outside of Nerima. I think that is where she went to and I really need that information." Ranma told Kasumi of the problem in finding Akane because he had no idea where to look for her.

"Ranma, Akane has a friend named Kagome Higurashi that lives Higurashi Shine and it has a well called Bone Eater's Well. Kagome lives in Tokyo Japan and that is all that I know, and to answer your next question Akane does not have any other family that lives in Japan." Kasumi told Ranma over the phone "Ranma I have a question for you are you going to find Akane and bring her home? We are really worried about you and Akane please don't come home without her." Kasumi told Ranma.

"I won't come home without her that I promise you Kasumi this is very important that I find and tell how I really feel about her. Thank you for your information I should be able to find Akane and bring her home." Ranma told Kasumi.

"I now know where to find Akane or at least where to start my search." Ranma told Goku as they prepared to leave to find Akane.

Three hours later Ranma and Goku arrive at the Higurashi Shine to talk to Kagome and see if she had any idea where Akane might be. Ranma and Goku knocked on the door and Leeann answered the door "Hello how may I help you?" asked Leeann.

(I do not know the name of Mrs. Higurashi so I am going to call her Leeann if anyone knows her name than please let me know and I will correct it.)

"Hello, I 'm Ranma sorry about this, but I was wondering if Kagome was home." Asked Ranma as he looked around for someone.

"I'm sorry but Kagome is not here at the moment. Kagome had a friend that showed up in tears and they went out together they may have gone to the store but after that they left to visit some of Kagome's other friends so I do not know when they will be back." Leeann told Ranma and Goku.

"Please I need to find Akane before anything bad happens to her." Ranma told Leeann.

"Please come in and sit down there's something that I need to ask you about Akane." Leeann told Ranma and Goku.

"Do you love Akane because the reason that I ask this is she told me that you hated her and wanted nothing to do with her? Kagome's fiancé said something that I thought you should know Akane is pregnant and I would like to know what your plans are concerning this problem." Leeann told Ranma and Goku about the major problem concerning Akane.

"She's not mad at me is she?" Asked a very nervous Ranma.

"No Akane was sad and depressed and she thinks that you want nothing to do with her or the unborn child." Leeann told Ranma what Akane had told her.

When Leeann had finished speaking Ranma had fainted and went to talk with his other personalities in the dream realm to get this problem cleared up.

"RANMA GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" shouted Celeron when he said that Ranko, Neko and Ranma came over to see what the problem is and maybe to calm him down.

"What's with all the shouting?" asked Ranma as he approached Celeron.

"Do you want to hear what I found out you royal BAKA we now have major problem on our hands." Celeron told Ranma.

"All I know is Akane is missing and you said that you were going to help me find her." Ranma said to Celeron.

"Ranma the problem is what you have done to Akane. Akane is pregnant and she thinks that you hate her as well as her unborn child. Now I have to calm down Mrs. Higurashi and tell that it was all a major miss understanding and that we really do love Akane." Celeron told Ranma of the problem facing them, so he took control once more.

"Good he is coming around and oh by the way my name is Son Goku" Goku said as he introduced himself.

"Good now that you are awake you can answer my question" Leeann told Ranma.

Ranma looks up and says "You are right I do need to take responsibilities for my actions that is why I need to know where she has gone. Also I need you sensei Goku to plan a wedding, but only your closest friends and do not contact the Tendo Dojo because I do not want a repeat of the last wedding. Please invite Mrs. Higurashi and her family as well as her daughters fiancé to the wedding and that is all that I want at the wedding. Please I need you to do this for me. I do not want the Nerima wrecking crew to no about this because it could people's lives in danger if they were to find out."

"What are you talking about?" asked Leeann.

"Our wedding was a destroyed by guests bring bombs and explosives somebody could have been killed. At the time I thought that Akane was being forced to marry me against her will and I wanted it be because she wanted to not because of our stupid fathers to unite the schools." Ranma told Leeann "Please just tell me where Akane is so that I can talk to her get her to come home."

"I did not know that there were complications at the wedding. Also Akane has gone through the well and is 500 years into the past. If you can find Inuyasha then you might be able to find Akane." Leeann said.

Both Goku and Ranma went to the well house to rescue Akane. When they got in the well house Goku jumped in first when happened he jumped back out.

"The well will not work for me it is your turn Ranma see if it will work for you." Goku told Ranma.

"Alright here I go." Ranma said.

When Ranma jumped into the well he was surrounded by blue light and he vanished into the past.


	4. Chapter 4

**Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 4**

I do not own Ranma

This takes place after the failed wedding

This is an Inuyasha and Dragon Ball GT crossover also I do not own Inuyasha and Dragon Ball GT

_thoughts_

"talking"

"_mind speech"_

_page break_

When Ranma jumped into the well he was surrounded by blue light and he vanished into the past.

_Where am I? This isn't the well house and where did this forest come from? This does not make any sense, but if Akane is here than I will find her. Let's see if this ki tracker works or if I have to do this the hard way. But first I think I will finish reading her diary and see what else she has been hiding from me. _Thought Ranma as he jumped out of the well and started to look around, Ranma came to the Goshiboku to read Akane's dairy. Ranma Jumped up into the branches of the God tree and began reading.

**Dear Dairy,**

**I can not believe that Mousse he wanted to turn me into a duck. What a jerk, but my life never has been boring with Ranma here and I would not have it any other way.**

**I am very jealous of Ranma because he can become a whole new person if he wants to be. Last night I had a dream where I was cursed to turn in to a guy when splashed with cold water. I think that way I could learn and appreciate what Ranma goes through.**

**The only thing that I hate about the curse is it takes away Ranma's control. What I mean is water changes him at the worst possible times and it always puts him in a bad mood. I wouldn't mind the curse if Ranma could become a girl when he wanted to. Not when he is forced to be something he is not.**

_Shit I really wish that she had told me that. Maybe I can learn to control this curse so I do not get wet so much and maybe lose the water magnet part of it. I do not want Akane to be cursed like I am. But what am I going to do; I did not know she was jealous of my curse so what to do? Let's see what else she has kept from me._ Thought Ranma.

**Dear dairy,**

**Kagome told me about this guy that she is following in love with, but it sounds like he is still in love with his old girlfriend. That kind of sounds like my life, but the difference is that instead of having one ex Ranma has two girls plus who he really doesn't care for. I do not know who he loves or cares for. The way he treats me makes me feel as if he really hates me sometimes and then he does something that really confuses me because he can be really nice to me and makes feel so good inside.**

**Couple of days ago Ukyo showed up and since she is his old friend. Where does that leave me? Left out that's where and it really hurts badly. Because they have his child hood memories to share and I nothing like that with Ranma.**

**Ranma and I have had so many adventures together, but I wish that I was not kidnapped so much.**

_Shit now what do I do now? She really doesn't believe that I love Ukyo does she? Let's what else she has to say by skipping to the end and seeing what is going on in her head._

**Dear Dairy,**

**Let me tell you what happened at Phoenix Mountain or at least what I remember what happened. First I get kidnapped again, then I get tossed into a uncursed pool at Jusenkyo so Kimmi could take my appearances. Then when I try to help Ranma I get turned in a doll not only that but the water in my body is being stolen from me. Basically I am dying very slowly but I afraid for Ranma and not for myself. The next that I remember is Ranma is fighting Saffron while he's trying to save me.**

**I remember my eyes closing for the final time and the next thing that I know is that I am in a room with my mother and my grandparents. They are telling me that I have a choice whether or not to live or to die. I felt Ranma calling me to come back to him because he sounded really sad and it felt as if half of his soul was being ripped out. I decided that I would return to the land of the living after I talked it over with my mother and she told me that if I truly loved someone then I should let them decide who they love and to be happy for them.**

_Shit! I thought that I had gotten to in time I never knew how close to losing Akane that I had come. Now I find out differently and it really hurts knowing that I couldn't save her after all and that it was her decision to come back after all. My life is constantly putting her in danger._ Ranma was really upset with what he had found out, but what Ranma read next made him fear for Ryouga's safety and his own manhood.

**What she showed me next had hurt and I felt as if I had been betrayed by someone that I thought that I could trust. My mother showed me that Ryouga had followed. Ranma to Jusenkyo. Ryouga got cursed by Ranma and his father that day. Then my mother showed me how Ranma's dad nearly eat Ryouga. After that the my mom showed me that Ryouga forced Ranma to keep it a secret from me. But what really hurt and I felt as if I had been betrayed by my own father because he knew and didn't tell me about it.**

**I knew Ryouga was a bully but a perverted bully that enjoys taking advantage of seeing girls undressing. I think that I will have to take Ryouga to the vet's and get neutered . Maybe that would teach him how to calm down and stop him from running around and blaming other people for his mistakes. So the next time I see P-chan he is going to the vet's to get fixed. What a perfect revenge!**

_Oh man! I had better apologize and hope that I survive the malleting that is sure to come, but for Ryouga's safety he better stay away from Akane until she calms down. I pray that she doesn't include me in her plans of getting fixed permanently._ With that Ranma got down from the Goshiboku and started to look for people or a village or something along those lines.


	5. Chapter 5

**Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 5**

I do not own Ranma

This takes place after the failed wedding

This is an Inuyasha and Dragon Ball GT crossover also I do not own Inuyasha and Dragon Ball GT

_thoughts_

"talking"

"_mind speech"_

_page break_

_Oh man! I had better apologize and hope that I survive the malleting that is sure to come, but for Ryouga's safety he better stay away from Akane until she calms down. I pray that she doesn't include me in her plans of getting fixed permanently._ With that Ranma got down from the Goshiboku and started to look for people or a village or something along those lines.

With those thoughts Ranma headed towards the village and to ask some in how to find Akane or Kagome.

Ranma came upon a man working in the fields so Ranma asked him "Excuse me but do you know where I can find either Akane or Kagome maybe even InuYasha?"

The villager answered "I do not know this Akane that ye speak but I do know of Lady Kagome and Lord InuYasha they sometimes stay a Priestess Keade's place and that is at the edge of the village." Then villager left Ranma.

Ranma then followed the villagers directions in hopes that he would get a lead on where Akane is from Keade. It took Ranma almost an hour to get to Keade's place, but once he was there he knocked on the hut's door and waited for someone to answer.

Keade answered the door and asked "What do ye want and how can I help ye?"

Ranma asked "Come I come so that we may talk?"

Keade told Ranma "Aye come in and tell me ye trouble's."

Ranma entered Keade's hut and sat down when Keade sat down she asked Ranma "Are ye hungry?"

"Yes" replied Ranma. Keade then filled a bowl with some stew that she had cooked and got a bowl for herself. After having three helping of the stew Ranma began to talk to Keade.

The first thing that Ranma asked was "Do you know where I can find Akane, or Kagome, or maybe even InuYasha?"

"Aye know where Kagome and InuYasha went but I have not met this Akane that ye speak of. InuYasha and Kagome are searching for the scared jewel shards and the current rumor that they were following lead them to the Western Lands where InuYasha older half bother lives. It will about three weeks on foot to get there. Why do ye not spend the night and get a fresh start in the day." Keade told Ranma.

"Thank you for your offer and I will except if you can help get some stuff for my journey." Ranma told Keade.


	6. Chapter 6

**Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 6**

I do not own Ranma

This takes place after the failed wedding

This is an Inuyasha and Dragon Ball GT crossover also I do not own Inuyasha and Dragon Ball GT

_thoughts_

"talking"

"_mind speech"_

_~page break~_

Flashback

"Aye know where Kagome and InuYasha went but I have not met this Akane that ye speak of. InuYasha and Kagome are searching for the scared jewel shards and the current rumor that they were following lead them to the Western Lands where InuYasha older half bother lives. It will about three weeks on foot to get there. Why do ye not spend the night and get a fresh start in the day." Keade told Ranma.

"Thank you and as for your offer and I will except if you can help get some stuff for my journey." Ranma told Keade.

End Flashback

While Ranma was sleeping his other personalities came over to him to talk to him. Neko began talking to Ranma "Do you what kind person that owns the Western Lands.

"Since when can my cat half talk?" asked Ranma as Ranko and Celeron stared at the tiger that had just spoken to them.

The tiger transformed into a humaniod form with pointed ears and a tail coming out of his back side. "To answer your question as to when I could talk. I have always been able too but this is the first time that I have been in my humaniod form for a long time."

"So what do we need to know about the person who owns the Western Lands?" asked Celeron

"If memory serves me well then it is owned by a dog demon named Sesshomaru and does not care about humans and they have very little use to him, so basically they either get killed by him if they are in his way. As for InuYasha his half brother there is no love there at all that I have seen because they were constantly fighting each other every time they saw each other. I am from the Clan of El Tigeray and my name is Kai and if you want then I will name you Ranma my heir to my foretune. Since my older brother Tai over sees everything and all of my investments while I have been a way."

"I have a question Kai how is it that you are a part of us?" asked Celeron

Kai thought for a moment before answering "The reason that I am apart of you is the Neko Ken because it is a spell that supposablely binds a demon spirit to a human host. A demon is immortal but they can be killed."

"Well that answers that but we are still no closer to finding Akane does anyone have any ideas as to where she is." Asked Ranko

"I have one." Kai said

"What?" asked Ranma, Ranko, and Celeron.

"Well since I can not turn into a ball of light and fly to her. I might as well try that instant teleport to Akane by using her mate mark as a homing device." Kai told the others.

"Also does anyone know how to smooth Akane's anger and get back in to her good side also what happens if Akane is in danger from whatever demons that are that may try to eat her or worse."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ranma

"Something that makes what happened with Saffon seem like a cake walk. Thus it means that you three train while I find Akane because I know the dangers of this time." Kai told the others.

With that decided Kai left Kaede's hut and began to consintrate on Akane'e mate mark as he did so he vanished and when he appeared he was in InuYasha's camp.

Miroku was the first to alert the others in the camp and InuYasha jumped in front of Ranma that smelled like a full blooded tiger demon.

"What do you want?" shouted InuYasha there by awaking the whole camp.

"InuYasha what is all of the yelling about?" asked Kagome.

It was then that Sango spotted Ranma and then out of the clearing came Sesshomaru and his who had felt a powerful aurora coming off of Ranma.

"What are you human you smell like a full blooded tiger demon and yet you are human looking but there more power hidden within you. So what are you and who are you?" Demanded Sesshomaru.

"My name is Ranma Saotome and I am looking for someone by name of Akane Tendo is she here?" Asked Ranma.


	7. Chapter 7

**Broken Hearts**

**Chapter ****7**

I do not own Ranma

This takes place after the failed wedding

This is an InuYasha and Dragon Ball GT crossover also I do not own InuYasha and Dragon Ball GT

_thoughts_

"talking"

"_mind speech"_

_~page break~_

Ranko-Ranma = curse form

Celeron-Ranma = Saiyan

Kai-Ranma = Neko Ken

Ranma = Ranma

Flashback

"My name is Ranma Saotome and I am looking for someone by name of Akane Tendo is she here?" Asked Ranma.

End Flashback

"Akane was taken by Naraku about 2 hours ago and we have been looking for her ever since then." Kagome told Ranma.

"I will kill Naraku if he so much as harmed one hair on Akane's head." said Ranma in a dead flat voice and with eyes that had seen to much death and destruction.

Sesshomaru and the others stared at Ranma because the only thing that mattered to him was Akane and not anything else.

Kai-Ranma thought to himself _now where is Akane because the mate bond still says she is in this area? I wonder if I expand my senses to see if there is a barrier around._ Thinking that Kai-Ranma began expanding his senses until he came to a barrier that was about 2 miles from where he was. Kai was able to sense Akane just beyond the barrier and also he could sense Naraku and some of his incarnations around Akane.

Kai-Ranma looked as if he was spacing out as he went inside of his mind to speak with Celeron.

"Celeron I believe that I have found Akane but I need you and Ranko's help." Kai informed both Ranko and Celeron.

"What's going on?" Asked Ranko

"I have found Akane and the reason that I need your help Ranko and Celeron is that Naraku has Akane. While Celeron is fighting Naraku I want you to look for the Jewel of Four Souls because Naraku will have it. Once you locate the Jewel then I will send it to you. For you to keep hidden from Naraku. While Celeron is fighting I will prepare a spell that will destroy Naraku once and for all."

"I now need to let the other's know of my plan but first I must see if I can talk to Akane." with that said Kai-Ranma sent his thoughts out to Akane.

"_Akane can you hear me?" asked Kai-Ranma while he was purring._

"_Ranma is that you?" asked a very confused and scared Akane._

"_Yes it is me and I am on my way to save you then we have much to talk about after I rescue you tomboy." Kai-Ranma then exited Akane's mind and went to tell the others that he had found Naraku._

"I found Akane and she is being guarded by incarnations of Naraku. Naraku is also there and they are 2 miles from here.

"So what is the plan?" asked Kagome.

"My plan is very simple: Kill Naraku and rescue Akane while the rest of you handle the incarnations."

Kai-Ranma informed the group.

Both InuYasha and Sesshomaru yelled at the same time "I will kill Naraku!"

"How can you kill something that does not have a heart?" asked Kai-Ranma

Neither InuYasha nor Sesshomaru had a answer for Ranma while Miroku kept on studying Ranma because of the powerful demon aurora that he was giving off. While thinking that_ Ranma may be possessed by a powerful demon and how was he going to remove it._

"My plan is simple: 1. fight Naraku 2. cast a spell that will destroy his soul as well as his incarnations because they are linked to him. 3. Save Akane in that order." Kai-Ranma told them.

Kai-Ranma went inside his mind to get Celeron. "Yo Celeron are you ready to save Akane?" asked Kai

"Sure am." answered Celeron with saying that Celeron took over to do battle with Naraku.


End file.
